love story
by Bethie0107
Summary: Piper works at a cafe with Thalia and Annabeth and while working there meets jason. Piper's parents both died in a car crash. First fanfiction :) No Gods or Demigods!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic so please don't be harsh.

No one POV :

There were two girls that work in a café that was in the school of Goode High School, they were talking about what they were going to do that night on their double date. Then a small skinny girl with croppy brown hair who was wearing a short mustard dress with deep red strips on it, it was her work uniform. She came in the café and said,

"Hey Thalia , hey Annabeth you both okay?"

"Hey Piper, yes thanks just wondering what we should do tonight with Percy and Jason," replied Annabeth.

"Who's Jason?" Piper asked while putting on her apron.

"That's Jason," pointing at a lad who was walking through the dark brown door with another lad who Piper knew to be he Percy Annabeth's boyfriend.

"Hey one second just got to gets our coats," Thalia said to Percy and Jason. Thalia and Annabeth went to get their things. In the mean time Piper started to talk to Percy.

"Hi Percy how are you?" Asked Piper.

"Hi I'm good thanks how's your car?" Percy asked.

"It's getting there, just a couple more adjustment," she answered.

"Are Will and Drew helping you with it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I help when I have the time it's getting harder with the job, school work and looking for colleges." She replied

"You should come to Lions college with us." Percy suggested

"US?" she said.

"Yeah, me and Jason," he answered. Jason was just standing there listening to the conversation when he heard his name and tried to introduce himself when Percy cuts in and says,

"Jason this is Piper Smith, Thalia and Annabeth's friend, Piper this is my cousin Jason..."

Just then Thalia and Annabeth came up and said,

"Shall we go to the movies?"

"Yeah sure." They replied.

"Bye Piper will see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Hey do you want to come with us." Asked Jason.

"Sorry. Have to stay and work, plus I would look like a right loner when you're all on a date." She replied.

Then a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes and 6' lad with blond hair and blue eyes came in the café and said,

"Piper can we have a lift, my car broke down and nan has left me a load of voice mail, to get home as fast as I can and to call you to tell you she needs us straight away,"

"Yeah, sure one sec."

She ran to her boss's office and said she would do nights for a week, if he lets her go now and he said he would. She was rushing out the door and she heard Annabeth shouting her name. She turned around and Annabeth asked if she wanted her to come with them but Piper said,

"No thanks but that they should go on their dates."

"We're not on a date," Thalia and Jason said. Piper's face twisted in confusion because both the girls had said that they were going on a double date and their was only four of them so she had know idea hoe the could be going on a double date when the had just said that they weren't going on a date.

"Jason my brother." Thalia said.

"What? But you said that you were going on a double date and you look nothing alike well except the eyes but that's beside the point the point is well I don't know what the point is, will someone please explain. " Piper replied.

"Well Jason's my older brother and we know we don't look alike everyone says it, and we are going on a double date mine is meeting us at the movies and Jason taking us there why I have no idea but he insisted and he isn't coming because he's a loner and has no one" Thalia said and laughing by the end while Jason was scowling at the last part she said.

"I'm not a loner and I'm coming so I can meet this Nico person you will be going on a date with as I don't know or trust him with my little sis." Jason finished with a huge grin on his face while Thalia was sending daggers Piper amused that Thalia didn't like that nickname while Percy and Annabeth were laughing at this conversation. Then all of a sudden everyone jumped as Drew thought it was a good time to shout from cross the café by the door,

"HURRY UP!" And with that Piper, Drew and Will all got in the red car with fire flames up the side of it. Jason said from the door of the café,

"What a sick car, is it her's?"

"Yeah she used to race and fix cars. She still does when she has the time." said Percy.

"But now her sister does it. Drew the girl who just came in. Her and that guy both race and fix cars too. That guy Will is Drew's boyfriend," interrupted Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Drew, Will and Piper pulled up at a small house with ivy up the right side of it and there it was, a brand new purple convertible, that Piper and their nan got Drew for her birthday. By the side of the car was their nan Margaret. She was a young nan but she still had grey hair.

"Nan I have to do nights for the next week because we thought you were in trouble or injured but you just wanted to give Drew birthday presant and I thought we decided that we were going to celebrate her birthday on Saturday so we could all be there and none of us have to go to work. Look I'm sorry Drew but I have to go back to work, I can't afford not to go. I have my car that needs fixing and college to think about."

"Can't you just stay for cake, then you can go and we will do it properly on Saturday?" asked Margaret.

"Okay but it has to be quick," Piper replied. So they all had cake and Piper, Drew and Will all went back to work.

By this time Jason, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were on their way to the movies when Thalia said to Jason,

"I can't believe Piper thought me and you were dating."

"I know yeah," he replied. Then Annabeth interrupted them and said

"you know Piper's single!" And started nudging Jason,

"and aren't you also single Jason." Thalia asked

"You should ask her out mate" Percy suggested.

"Na not my type," said Jason. They got to the cinema and met Nico. Thalia introduced him to everyone. Jason said that he will stay till they get the tickets then would go so he Nico and Percy went to the counter to get the tickets and also the food and drinks for everyone. While in the line Jason asked,

"So do you think I should ask Piper out?"

"Yeah she's a great girl," replied Percy.

"Who's Piper?" asked a curious Nico.

"Well Piper is Thalia and Annabeth's friend she really nice and Jason here is going to ask her out" Percy said while nudging Jason and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay I'll ask but nether of you can tell the girls or I'll make sure your electrocuted by lightning" Jason threatened the two and both Nico and Percy held their hands up in surrender. At the same time Thalia and Annabeth were talking about how they were going to set up Jason and Piper. They came up with a plan to get them in to a restaurant.

"Got the ticket, you ready to go?" Percy asked from behind them and snaked he's arms around her waist from behind and pulling her close to his body and resting his chin on her shoulder and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. While Nico went over to Thalia and she took his hand in her's and Jason was stood there looking uncomfortable that he's younger sister was on a date.

"Yeah," replied Annabeth and Thalia.

"So what were you talking about while we were gone?" Asked Jason.

"NOTHING!" They both shouted out defensively.

"Okay okay no need to shout I was only asking" Jason said putting the palms of his hands up like he was been arrested.

"Well what were you talking about while you were getting the food?"

"Nothing much same old same old cars and stuff like that" replied Percy Kissing Annabeth and leading her, Nico and Thalia to the move while Jason went home thinking about how her was going to ask Piper out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Drew and Will were sitting at a table on school grounds when Piper came and said,

"Can I come to the garage tonight and try my car?"

"Yeah sure." Replied Drew. Then Thalia and Annabeth came over and asked if they could sit with them.

"Sure," replied Will. They sat down and asked Piper,

"So, do you like Jason?"

"He's okay and he is good looking but he would never like me." Replied Piper with a hint of a red in her cheeks.

" Ohh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean," Piper said. Then the bell rang to say that it was time for first lesson.

"Come on, don't want to be late now do we," said Annabeth. They all rolled their eyes and laughed as they all walked in to the school with their arms linked to the person walking next to them.

It was right after school and Piper, Drew and Will made their way to the garage which was called Ford motors. It has a large light up sign with Ford Motors on it. Piper, Will and Drew all got in Drew's new car and drove 2 miles to the garage. When they got there they all tried out Drew's car round the racing track they had there and then got started on Piper's second car. It was blue with the peace sigh all over it. She made this car with her dad, after she won her 1st race. Her and Drew had been racing since they were really young their dad taught them. He was Britain's fastest driver, his name was Tristan McLean, but him and his wife Aphrodite Piper and Drew's mom were in an accident when they were racing on the tracks and unfortunately died. Piper was 5 and Drew was 3, they have lived with there nan ever since . They were fixing Piper's car when Will asks if Piper wants to try it out like driving it on the track but she had never driven that car on the track because that was the car her dad died in. She had driven it like to the house but never round the tracks or raced with it. She asked Drew if she should as that was the car that her parents died in, Will knew it was a car accident but didn't know it was that car and he asked "why won't you race this car?"

Piper replied with

"This was the car my dad died in, he was racing with my mom in these tracks. My mom was just in front, they were just about to pass the finish line when my mom lost control of her car and crashed. My dad test driving this car because we had just finished putting it together and went straight into the back of the car I was there when it happened. I watched it all. I haven't raced or used this car on the tracks since." Will looked at Drew, she nodded at him and looked to the ground, they both looked like they were about to cry. Will asked them not to cry and that it was okay. Then asked if Piper wanted him to try it out for her.

"No thanks it about time I tried this, but thanks for the offer," she replied.

"No problem," he said.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Drew asked Piper.

"No but lets do it anyway, it's about time that I actually use it don't you think?"

Drew gave a little chuckle and gave Piper the keys and she got in the car and started the engine. While Drew said,

"lets go." And tapped the back of the car. Piper drove out of the garage and on to the tracks and started driving the car. After she went a couple laps Drew and Will came out. They were in there cars. Drew was in her favourite and fastest car it was orange with a black line on the sides of the car and Will's was a black car with a white strip up the side of it. They started to race with Piper, the race was three laps long and Will won Piper second and Drew last. Piper drive into the garage closely followed by Drew, then Will. They all get out of the car and Will goes up to Drew and puts his arm around her. Piper checks her watch it was a silver watch with a car on it. It was her fathers.

"Is that the time? I have to get to work I will see you guys later yeah ?"

"Yeah sure," they replied. Piper hugs both Drew and Will then goes in her red car to work.


	4. Chapter 4

When she got to café and her nan was there talking to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth said as Thalia was waving at Piper.

"Hey, Nan what you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Annabeth asked me to come so we can have a catch up," she replied.

"Okay." she said.

"So where have you been?" asked Thalia.

"I've been at the garage with Drew and Will I raced with mine and dads car."

"Oh my god..."

"How did it go?" asked a low voice from behind Piper. She turned around and saw Percy and Jason.

"Oh hey you guys and it went great I can't believe I had never raced in it. It was amazing Drew, Will and I raced, Will won obviously but I came second its been so long since I have seen anyone race in it." Piper replied.

"And did you think about it?" Margaret asked.

"Only when I passed the finish line." Piper replied sadly.

Margaret, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia all looked to the ground as Jason looked confused so asked,

"Think about what? What's going on?"

"I drove a car on the tracks that I made with my dad when I was 5 for the first time ever." she answered him.

"Oh that's cool! So where's your dad now?"

"Who are you?" Asked Margaret.

"Oh Margaret this is my brother Jason, Jason this is Margaret Piper's nan." Thalia interrupted Jason as he was about to introduce himself.

"Hey Jason I look after Piper and her sister Drew. Have you met Drew?" Margaret asked.

"I haven't met her but I saw her yesterday when she came to get Piper," Eddie replied looking at Everyone for confirmation and got a nod from Percy Annabeth and Thalia but Piper kept her head down looking at the ground.

"Oh well she's great. I took them in when there parents were killed in a car accident."Margaret said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Jason said to Piper.

"How could you know. Anyway it was a long time ago. But the car I drove today, was the car he was in when it happened but me, Will and Drew fixed it. Will is Drew's boyfriend."

"Okay so you fix and drive cars then?"

"Yeah." was her only replie.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper took Jason to her house in her room to show him her trophies. There was 58 trophies and 24 medals. There was also a picture of her dad, Drew and herself.

"Wow you met Tristan McLean ," Jason said amazed when he saw the picture.

"Yeah he was my dad." Jason's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I took my mothers maiden name so we could try and live a normal life instead of as Tristan McLean's daughter."

"Wow that must have been amazing learning from him. I ask him if he could teach me when I was younger but they said he was in an accident but I didn't know he had died," Jason said. Piper was staring at the picture or her dad and had tears in her eyes and Jason didn't know what to do so he asked

"Hey can I see this car that you both built."

"Sure we'll have to go to the garage to use the tracks but I'll have to ask Drew first and if she isn't there then I can finally use my key I have had since I was 6. It will be the first time ever using it," Piper replied happily.

"Really never?" Jason asked.

"Nope never needed to Drew would always be there at 5:00am since she was 4 because we both got them a year after our parent died. It was their garage and was left to me and Drew but my nan had it until we were old enough but it got to expensive and she had to sell it." she replied.

"Aw who bought it off your nan?" Jason asked.

"A man called Ford but he still lets us work there and Nan said we can buy it off him when we are older." Piper replied.

When they got to the tracks Piper know that Drew and Will were still there as their car were still there. They looked in he garage and found then in a full on make out section. Piper screamed and covered her eyes muttering about being scared for life while Jason stood their wide eyes and looking really uncomfortable.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Piper screamed at the top of her lung making the couple jump apart. Then Drew and Will had composed themselves and were now standing in front of Piper and Jason. Jason was now just standing there.

"Piper what are you doing back here?" Drew asked looking innocent like they hadn't just been caught making out. Jason starts to laugh at that. They all look at him with raised eyebrows. He stops laughing and looks down.

"Who are you anyway" Will asked looking between Jason and Piper.

"Oh this is Jason Thalia's brother. Now I think we were talking about why you where MAKING OUT with MY LITTLE SISTER!" Piper was shouting by the end of this.

"Hey don't have a go at him and its not like you haven't done it so back off now what are you doing her anyway?" Drew said calmly like it happened a lot Piper was glaring daggers at both of them which Jason was actually pretty scared of but Will and Drew didn't look fazed so Piper gives up with a sighs.

"Jason here wanted to see mine and dads car and we might even have a race." Piper said. Drew look surprised that Jason knew about their dads car and even more that she wanted to race with him in it.

"Erm yeah that's fine" Drew said.

"Hey so what makes you think you can beat my sister? Anyway haven't you seen all the medals and trophies."

Jason looked at both of the car and said that he will be okay Drew asked him which car he wanted the red or the blue and he said the red one so that Piper could use her's and her dad's they got in the cars and went to the finish/start line. Drew took of her green scarf from around her neck and hold it in the air and said ready steady and as she said go she put both her arms down. They were both off Piper in front with Jason following close behind. They only did one lap and Piper had won by miles. They got back and Drew and Will were laughing at Jason as he just got his ass beat by a girl so he said

" Fine you think you can do better, how about we all have a race?" They all looked surprised by this offer and burst out laughing.

"If you keep on laughing then we won't race and I was going to bet on it." They all shut up after that and looked at him as if he was insane but still ended up racing 20 each to who ever won. They got a person who had just came in and asked him to start and finish the race he said that he would as long and it was fast as he had to get to a meal.

So there they were all at the starting line all in the same car that they were in previously and getting ready to race they were going to do 3 laps. Once they set of it went Piper then Will the drew then Jason last but all close together. Once done their first lap it was Piper Will Jason and Drew last. Second lap it was Will Piper Jason Drew and by the time it was the last ¼ mile Jason sped past Will who was in second now in third then wizzing passed Piper in the last few seconds. They went back to the garage and Drew and Will looked at Jason with shocked faces while Piper looked at him with a smirk and and approving face on as if she knew that was going to happen which she did as she knew who he was.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the heck just happened?" Drew screams.

"Well Jason here just hustled us out of a 20," replied Will

"I did no such thing I simply had a bad race the first time and a better one the second race." Jason defended himself and Piper could help but burst out laughing and they all looked at her and Drew said

"What are you laughing at?"

"You don't know who he is do you?" Piper ask and Drew and Will looked at him while Jason looked at Piper with wide eye as he didn't know she knew who he was. That when Drew figured it out as he gasped and her eye went wide and her hand went to her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you and of course we know who he is you just introduced us," Will said with a duh tone on the part. Drew rolled he eyes and smacked him on the back of the head for being so stupid and said

"You idiot! That's Jason Grace one of the best street racers anyone has ever seen." With that said Will started to recognise him and went wide eye which soon turned into him glaring at him as he actually did hustle them. Jason then put his hand out to collect his money. Which Piper found funny and give her money right away as did Drew however Will not so much he started moaning about how unfair it was and how we shouldn't have to pay but soon payed up when Drew glared at him which Jason and Piper thought was hilarious and between laughs Piper manage to say

"You have him train well little sis." Which only made her and Jason laugh even more and ever Drew chuckled a little and was look really pleased and proud with herself while Will started moaning and mumbling about them been mean and why he hung out with them which only lead to them laughing harder and Piper was clutching onto Jason arm for support and gasping for air.


	7. Chapter 7

When they had finally stopped laughing Drew and Will said that they were going so Piper asked Jason,

"Hey do you want to stay and help me with my car for a bit?"

"Yeah sure if that's okay with you and both of you?" Jason replied.

"Yeah that's fine as long as you lock up on your way out. Do you have your key with you?" Will asked.

"Yeah will do," Piper replied. Will and Drew got in Drew's car and drove off. Jason asked if he could drive it to see what he thought needed doing, Piper agreed to it. Jason got in, started the engine, drove it a couple of laps and came back in to the garage. He said that the engine was the problem but Piper said that she thought it was the brakes. Piper put up the hood of the car and looked right in at that time Jason was standing next to the car and asked if Piper would like to go on a date with him. She jumped in shock and while doing so hit her head of the hood.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and Yeah," she replied.

"Yeah what?" Jason asked.

"Yes to the date." Piper responded. Jason's face light up in excitement.

"Really!" he asked.

"Yeah as long as I get to pick the place!" she said smiling.

"Okay where?" He asked.

"The tigers pub tomorrow night it's karaoke and all my mate were thinking of going and they asked me and I really don't want to be the only one without a date again." Piper said.

"Okay." Jason replied. They locked up and then drove to Jason's house it was just like a huge cottage with a flower basket outside the front door, it had purple and yellow flowers in it. There was also 3 cars on the drive Thalia's which is a black and gold car and there was a silver one and one in the garage that she couldn't see. Piper dropped him off and he said he will pick her up at 6 o'clock tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally Saturday the day of the date it was half passed four and Piper was going mad because her clothes that she was going to wear, the ones she had picked out at 10 this mourning had been accidentally ruined by her nan when she was cleaning the door earlier that day so Drew helped her out .

It was coming up to 6 and Jason was just leaving his house he open the garage attached to the house and took the cover of his car it was a lime green convertible car. He got to Piper's house and knock on the door Drew answered and said

"She'll be down in a second,"and invited him in. Then Piper came down in a black short dress, with leopard print high healed shoes, a leopard shoulder bag and a black leather jacket. When Jason looked up at her his jaw dropped and this eyes went wide. Drew smirked and he's response and Piper blushed.

"You look amazing," Jason stuttered out.

"Thanks Drew helped me pick it out. You look great too." Piper said

"Thanks," he answered. He was wearing a collar shirt with a pair of jeans. They left the house and when Piper saw Jason car for the first time and her face dropped in amazement she said

"Where'd you get such a nice car from and how fast is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." And handed her the keys she took them happily and started skipping to the drivers door and got in while Jason got in the passengers sear. They set off at 160 mph and Jason was hanging on the he's seat while laughing. They drove around for a while before they went to the pub so Piper could see how the car handled.

They finally got to the pub and saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Drew and Will all around the table they had got.

"How long did it take you we've been here 10 minutes and we left after you." Drew asked with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. Piper slapped her in the arm and said

"NO! I was driving Jason's car around."

"At what speed?" Drew asked as if knowing that she was going over the speed limit.

"Well a little over the speed limit." Piper replied and turned to smirk at Jason.

"Yeah I thought so," Drew said. They all laughed and went to the bar to get drinks. After they got there drinks they went and got a table. They were watching all the acts when a lad came over and sat with them and put his arm around Piper. She turn to look who it was and saw it was Dillon her ex-boyfriend. She looked terrified then it turned to anger so fast you could hardly see the scared face she made, She moved his arm from over her shoulder angrily and forcefully and told him to go away.

"What's wrong you used to like it when I did that." He said.

"Well I don't like it any more so go away." She replied.

"At least let my buy you a drink," he said

"Thanks but I have one," Piper said while pointing to her drink and then looked at her friends to see all of them glaring at him even Nico and Jason who didn't even know what happened. Well she understood Jason glaring because she was his date but didn't get Nico. When Piper and Nico made eye contact they had what seemed like a silent conversation and it went like this

'Why are you glaring at him?'

'Because everyone else was and and I wanted to as well so I wasn't left out.' And with that said Piper and Nico both had to hold back a laugh.

"And this is?" Jason asked. Bringing Nico and herself out of their silent conversation and laughs.

"No one and he is leaving now!" Piper replied turning to Dillon and sending the worst death glare Jason had ever seen he turn the the rest of their group and saw that all of them were doing the same well except Nico and Percy but Percy looked like he knew him.

"It's her ex-boyfriend Dillon." Drew said coldly and adding emphasize on the ex.

"Not ex just on a break." Dillon stated.

"Yeah so if we are on a break you can go!" Piper announced in an equally cold tone .

"Hey Piper why don't you go up and sing," suggested Justin trying to get he to move away from him like he knew something that others didn't.

"No thanks I can't sing." She replied.

"Yeah you can don't lie Piper. You used to sing to me dad and mom when you were younger," Drew said like she knew what Will was trying to do and sent him a thankful look. He just nods

"Thanks for that Drew" Piper replied angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper got up and went to the DJ and he gave her a red folder with loads of different songs in.

She choose take a hint.

**"Take A Hint"** (feat. Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies)

_La la la la la la la La la la la la la la  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite But it always seems to bite me in the..._

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... _

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...  
What about "No" don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone One Get your hands off my... Two. Or I'll punch you in the... Three. Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Woah! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la..._

She sang it and by the end of the song Dillon had left the table and was by the bar talking to a group of his mates.

"Wow I had know idea you could sing like that!" almost every one said at the same time. They were all wearing shocked faces even Drew but it wasn't about her singing because she has already heard her sing but she was still surprised that she actually went up and sang a song and that she stood up to Dillon of all people. However Drew amused everyone who know what happened between her and Dillon was surprised that she stood up for herself and proud that she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper POV

After Dillon left and I finished singing we all went into different conversation it kinda went in couples so Annabeth was talking to Percy. Drew was talking to Will. Thalia and Nico were talking. As were Jason and I. He asked why everyone was glaring at Dillon and being all cold to him not that he minded. When he said that I couldn't help but burst out laughing and he was laughing along side off me. When we finally finished laughing he ask again why we were glaring and acting so cold towards him. I looked around to see that Dillon was at the bar watching be and I felt sick to my stomach for the second time today first time being when he put his arm around me. I turned back to Jason and saw her was watching me carefully.

"Come with me" I told him taking his hand and taking him outside by his car.

When we got there I leaned against the car and took a deep breath ready to tell him what happened between the to of us.

Jason's POV

She took my hand and lead me out of the pub but not before I turned back to our table to make eye contact with Thalia to tell her we'll be back I knew she got what I said as she nodded to let me know it was fine.

When we got out she took me towards my car can she leaned up against it still holding my hand but hey I wasn't about to complain I mean who would here I was with and amazing and beautiful girl on a date who would complain about that. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her take a deep breath as if preparing to tell me something important. What she said next made me have mix emotions I mean angry, shocked, concerned, etcetera. I mean here was a girl I really like telling me her ex had abused her and he did it so badly that she got but in the hospital twice but they couldn't throw his sorry ass in jail as there was not enough evidence.

Thalia's POV

I was still trying to get over my shock of how amazingly Piper sung I mean I had heard rumours that she could sing and all but I mean seriously that was epic no scratch that it was better then epic their isn't words for it. And the fact that she sung the song to Dillon of all people I'm so proud of her I mean who else would have had the guts to sing a song that basically to him to go away to the ex abusive boyfriend and and say they are still sane after it.

I got taken out of my thoughts then I heard someone throw a punch at someone when I looked around I was Jason by the bar with Dillon on the floor below him, looks like Piper told him I thought. The heard another punch and stood up quickly with everyone behind be walk fast when we got there we saw a massive crowd of people had gathered around them. We pushed though them ad got to the front to see Jason pounding on Dillon not even giving him a chance to recover before throwing his next punch. It took Nico, Percy and Will to pry Jason of Dillon and that wasn't enough as I had to get involved with my giving him a death glare to tell him it enough but it didn't work he only fought harder so I walked to Piper and told her to help and she did. I could tell she cared about him as he cared about her.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper POV

After Thalia ask me to help I walked straight up to him even thought Percy, Nico and Will told me not to I didn't care this was my fault I had to do something so I walked to him and whispered in his ear that he needed to calm down and I think he listened as he wasn't struggling so hard so I kept talking to him till he was almost calm that's when I took him out side to get some air. The others were a bit nerves at first but when I told them it was fine they seemed to lay off a bit we got out side and stood in a comfortable silence while he finished calming down. When he had we sat on the bench out side and talked about ourselves and got to know each other. It was great. I had do much fun just sitting there talking to him. Then everyone came out and said they were going but we said we were going to go for a dive as we didn't want to go home but nether of us wanted to stay here a Dillon was still here so we got in his car with him in the drivers seat this time.

I know its short but its the best I can do cuz I'm getting bored now so this is the last chapter will be doing more stories soon and thanks to who ever that has followed or favorited it. It means alot to me :)

Beth :D


End file.
